liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Friends
Friends was a TV sitcom set around the lives of six friends living in New York City between 1994 and 2004. In England, it's showing never ending repeats on E4. People have stopped caring in the US. Characters Chandler Bing Insecure, sarcastic funny one of the group. Everyone thinks he's gay, but he's not cuz he married Monica at some point. College roommate of Ross, apartment roommate with Joey. Monica Geller-Bing Based loosely on Andrew Schlafly, Monica was anal, annoying, shrill, and a childhood fatty. She married Chandler at some point. She's sister of Ross li'l and high school friends with Rachel. Ross Geller A paleontologist, Ross was the most boring one of the group. He liked to marry people, wear a disproportionate amount of hair gel and often entered a room with a dull look on his face saying "... hey." Had an on-off thing with Rachel, Monica's older brother. Pheobe Buffay Weird blond girl who showed typical hippy beliefs of loving trees and all that. Had a jewellery collection to rival Mr. T's and likes to profess she is psychic or something stupid. Moved in with Monica, no previous relationships with any other characters. Rachel Green High school prissy blonde cheerleader, Rachel was a waitress for about two years after leaving a guy at the alter. Then she went out with Ross, then she didn't, then she did, then she didn't, then she did, then she didn't, then in the last episode they got together which was predictable, but still nice. Joey Tribianni Idiot of the group, Joey never passed high school, but that's OK cuz he's a sex god with a big but attractive forehead. Looks like Johnny Ramone in the first series. When with Chandler, he has been known to call him and his best friend "J-Man and Channy." He had a spinoff, which (like most non-''Star Trek'' spinoffs) failed in its second year. Recurring jokes Janice Chandler's annoying girlfriend who, with Gunther, were the only continuous non-lead characters throughout all ten series. Has a REALLY nasally, annoying voice and often enters a room with the braying call "OH. MY. GOD!" (Liberal blasphemy) Gunther Worked at Central Perk coffee shop for ten years. In love with Rachel, but she doesn't know it until the end. Ross' love of marriage Married and divorced three women throughout the series. "I KNOW" Monica's catchphrase because she has to be awesome at everything. Richard Played by Tom Selleck, the single greatest actor of all time, Monica's boyfriend who popped up a couple of times throughout the series. He's a "whole person who can drink" (21 year) older than her. Chandler's upbringing and sexuality Everyone thinks Chandler's gay but he's not. He often references his parents and depression, teen anxiety he suffered when growing up. His dad turned out to be a woman. Any good? It was a pretty funny show, although it was one of those ones where they had a studio laughter at the tiniest, unfunny joke which got annoying. According to Conservapedia it's a godless show supported by liberals which fails to show the evil harm of homosexuality and sex outside marriage such as domestic violence, depression, disease, infertility and such. But, thanks to the brilliance of Conservapedia, now we know!http://conservapedia.com/Friends Category:Television Category:Media Category:Things Conservatives Fear